wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Ier
Steve Ier is a major character who appears in: X-Men. A terrifying mutant with phenomenal powers, who lives an odd normal life. Appearance X-Men: Origins He appears as a tall, muscular beast with pitch-black skin and glowing red eyes. He has a long strong tail, which is coupled with enormous wings that occasionally sprout out of his back at will. He has sharp claws on his hands and feet. X-Men: Days of Future Past In his 1980s iteration, Steve wears a leather jacket, alongside a pair of leather boots and trousers. Synopsis (Earth-2645) History Little is known about Steve other than he has a psychic connection with Richard Cuda, which allows them to communicate with each other anywhere, through their penises. It's unknown why this link was made and why Steve also has many other incredible mutant abilities, while Richard has none. X-Men X-Men: Origins Steve initially only provides advice and support for his dick and mate, Richard at his house, while his wife and kids are also there, but in a bar fight, where the party seem to be losing, Steve swaps places with Richard and unleashes his power on the non-mutants assisting Sabertooth. X-Men: Days of Future Past Steve's grave was found in the mass mutant cemetery, alongside many others', his grave read "we finally fucking got him." Due to his death, the psychic link between his dickhead and mate, Richard became distorted, and so Cuda could now only hear a muffling static. Synopsis (Earth-2646) History Little is known about Steve other than he has a psychic connection with Richard Cuda, which allows them to communicate with each other anywhere, through their penises. It's unknown why this link was made and why Steve also has many other incredible mutant abilities, while Richard has none. X-Men X-Men: Days of Future Past When Richard travelled back in time, the first thing he did was contact Steve to finally hear his voice instead of his muffling static. Steve was with his girlfriend, who would one day become his wife, at an arcade somewhere playing space invaders. Steve wasn't as much as help as in Origins, mainly due to his edgy teen angst. Steve would later join the X-Men and become a teacher, and student who would be the only one to attend Richard's classes on dealing with shit powers. Powers & Abilities Superhuman Strength Steve possesses incredibly powerful superhuman strength, that allows him to rip through foes with ease. There's currently been no test to his limits. Claws Steve has claws on his hands and feet that allow him to rip through things with ease, especially when coupled with his superhuman strength. Pyrokinesis Black Flames Steve can generate black flames that he can control the direction and intensity of. Retractable Wings Steve can sprout wings from his back at will, allowing him to fly, they themselves are incredibly powerful, and allow him to attack foes who are behind him. Psychic Link Presumably through his penis, which he named Richard, he can communicate with Richard Cuda anywhere, anytime. This allows him to get advice and tips 24/7 as long as Richard is able to respond. The power works the same for Richard, where he can communicate with Steve at any point in time. Richard Transmogrification Through unknown means, Richard and Steve can "sort of" switch locations, where Richard will turn into Steve and he will turn into Richard. This allows Richard to utilise, Steve's power in desperate situations. Trivia * It's entirely possible that Steve has more powers that he is yet to show. * Steve was described to look slightly similar to Blackheart. Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men